


Drink up there's more

by Ninjantome



Series: Kilguin Week 2k17 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Genderbend, dance, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome





	

"How drunk did you say I was last night?"


End file.
